Adventures in Flurrysitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Adventures in Flurrysitting. After a few weeks has past since the time traveling incident, the trio were still hiding around the corners in Ponyville thinking of another plan. Jack: Man, there’s nothing to do around here, but it’s still better than back home. Xavier: You said it, our master could’ve at least give us a new lair where we can crash in, not just waiting in the shadows like the homeless would! Hey, Travis, do you got another plan on what we can do? Travis: I’m doing the best I can, Xavier, don’t rush me! Jeez, it’s bad enough to hide in here, but I can’t hear myself think! As he continued to think, he picked up a power sense that far away from Ponyville, and he detects where SpongeBob is heading. Travis: Change of plans, Guys, I think I know where SpongeBob is going, and it could be our chance to get him. Jack: Well, where’s he going? Travis: Back into the School of Friendship. And not only him, but Princess Twilight Sparkle is getting ready to run her office as well. Jack: Does that mean we need to go back into pony forms again? Meanwhile, SpongeBob was just visiting Ponyville just to see how Twilight’s doing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, I finished all my assignments and I’m ready for another day of learning. And hopefully, I could train later on. He went inside, and entered Twilight’s office. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, SpongeBob. What brings you all the way from Bikini Bottom? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Twilight, I just came in to turn in these assignments I was working on, and do some training too. Twilight Sparkle: That’s great, SpongeBob. So, any changes since your last training? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I was hoping I could work on more of my Power XD form. Because lately, I’ve been getting weak and I think my strength is getting down. So, I was hoping I could figure out if I can handle it more better. Twilight Sparkle: I see, I mean I did remember you said you got weak and hurt while using it. But you have to remember one thing, SpongeBob, it’s great that you’re using it to protect. But you can’t use it all you want, you just have to use it as wisely as you can. SpongeBob SquarePants: Why? Twilight Sparkle: Because I’ve been reading up on how it works, and it says that could be risky to use. By wasting all your energy to walk, damaging your body, and it can even lead into death. With that, it shocked SpongeBob by those news. SpongeBob SquarePants: Death?! Why didn’t Sunset tell me that sooner? She never say that to me once I learned it! I’m… I’m so sorry, Twilight, I didn’t know it has side effects, I guess that answers why I’ve been more weaker. Twilight Sparkle: It’s all good, SpongeBob. Now, I’d best be getting back to work. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay… I need to lay off this form for a while, I don’t want to hurt myself even more than usual... Just then, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart in her stroller. Shining Armor: Hey, Twily. Princess Cadance: I hope we’re not interrupting you two, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hey, Cadance, Shining Armor. How’s it going? Princess Cadance: We’d just thought we’d bring Flurry Heart to visit her favorite aunt today. Shining Armor: You don’t mind, do you, Little sister? Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, Big bro. (looks at Flurry) Hi, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey there, Flurry Heart. It’s me, your Auntie Twilight’s friend, SpongeBob. Flurry Heart: (cooing and wanting SpongeBob) Princess Cadance: (chuckles) Look at her, SpongeBob, Flurry wants you to hold her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, don’t worry there, I’m “mostly” good with kids. (holding her) Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: You sure are cute, Flurry. I didn’t expect that you and your parents to come by, so I’m happy to have company. (tickling her) Yes I am! Yes I am! Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Shining Armor: (chuckles) She sure likes you a lot, SpongeBob, especially when you’re always great with foals. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, sometimes. Though, I’d be happy to take care of her. Princess Cadance: That’s a great idea, SpongeBob. Why Shining Armor and I have sometime to ourselves and while Twilight works at her school, you can do some foalsitting. Shining Armor: What do you think, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I’m not a great one, I did have some trouble taking care of the Cake Twins, but it can be fun too. Princess Cadance: That’s great, SpongeBob. (showing him the diaper bag) Here’s the diaper bag with all the stuffs Flurry needs. (showing the baby stuff) We got diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, toys she likes to play with, mashed food she likes, and this is her Whammy. Shining Armor: It’s her stuffed snail, just give it to her so she’ll calm right down if she gets fussy. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, this toy snail helps her calm down? Got it. Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure you can handle it, SpongeBob? I mean don’t get me wrong, I know you’ll do a great job. But I’ll be honest with you, foalsitting a baby alicorn can be tricky. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well… (having a flashback to his time with the Cake Twins) I suppose I could give it a shot. Shining Armor: Well, guess this is where we should be taking off. (kissing her filly) You be a good filly, Flurry. Princess Cadance: (kissing her cheek) We love you. So, Cadance and Shining Armor left while they go out for a few hours of walks around Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with that, SpongeBob, you’ll be needing it. (to Flurry) Be a good filly to SpongeBob, Flurry, I’ll see you soon. (kisses her cheek) SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, where’re you going? Twilight Sparkle: Just keep an eye on her, SpongeBob, I still have to run the school. (closed the doors) Later on at the Castle of Friendship, SpongeBob was bringing out Flurry’s toys for her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Flurry. Since it’s just the two of us now, what do you want to do first? Flurry Heart: (using her wings to play Peek-a-Boo) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oooh! You want to play Peek-a-Boo! You got it! (covering her eyes) Where’s SpongeBob...?! (revealed) Here I am! (covering her eyes) Where’s SpongeBob...?! (revealed) Here I am! (covering her eyes) Where’s SpongeBob...?! (revealed) Here I am! Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Boy, that was fun! Now, what else to do?... what a sec… (realized) Oh no! I totally forgot that I have work today! Oh, What to do!? If I leave Flurry Heart alone, Twilight will kill me! (gets an idea) Wait! I can babysit and flip the krabby patties at the same time! While through the distance, the trio spys on him from a corner. Jack: Hey, Guys, take a look at Mr. Hero there! Xavier: Wow! He’s just become a glorified babysitter now, how embarrassing… Travis: Yes indeed… But my records showed me that baby alicorn right there carries huge amounts of energy. Jack: What does that mean? Travis: It mean that baby alicorn can hold more power to take down all the princesses. If we can get here while he’s not looking, we could steal all her power. Xavier: I don’t know, killing ponies is one thing, but killing a baby? No! That’s too far even for me. Unfortunately for them, SpongeBob pushed them all away from him as he took Flurry through the magic mirror all the way to his summer home. Xavier: Crud! He’s gone! Jack: Now, what do we do? Travis: He has to come back eventually, if he does, we’ll get her. And don’t worry, we won’t kill the baby, even we have standards when it comes to our missions. So, calm down. As soon as he made it on time, Mr. Krabs was losing patience with SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Where’ve you been, Boy? You’re only five minutes late. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, but Shining Armor and Princess Cadence wanted me to take care of Flurry Heart while they’re away and I have no idea I had work today. Mr. Krabs: No harm done, Lad. Scooter: Hey, Dudes! Come take a look at Flurry Heart! Ain’t she cute! With that, the Krusty Krab started to flood up with crowds of customers just looking at her. Mr. Krabs: Yeah, it might be a good idea to not being her here lad. Bring her back and get back to wor… (gets an idea) On second thought… that gives me an idea. While you work at the kitchen making patties, I’ll attract the customers to see Flurry Heart. This is making me more money! SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know, Mr. Krabs, using a live alicorn baby to bring customers to view her is not a good idea. Mr. Krabs: Nonsense, Boyo. I’ll keep an eye on her while you make the patties, no biggie. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, okay, Mr. Krabs. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. So, SpongeBob started making krabby patties while Squidward takes orders from the customers and Mr. Krabs attracting more customers to come see Flurry Heart. Squidward Tentacles: Uhh… SpongeBob? Could you please explain to me why is Flurry out there? SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s Mr. Krabs’ idea to attract the customers with her, Squidward, I did warn him that it might not be such a good idea. Squidward Tentacles: Well, whatever happens, you’re on your own. Because I’m not getting involved with this. Later, Twilight was getting concern about SpongeBob's well being for Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (sighed) Where’s SpongeBob? I just see him with Flurry Heart a few minutes ago, and now they’re gone! Where are they? Soon, Sunset Shimmer came to see how Twilight is doing at her office. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight. What’s going on here? Twilight Sparkle: It’s SpongeBob, Cadance and Shining puts him in charge at foalsitting Flurry for a few hours. I don’t know what to do, Sunset, I just hope they’re not running into any predicament. Sunset Shimmer: Well, why don't you go and check on him, Twilight? I don’t mind taking over your job for a while, I for one didn’t mind Starlight taking care of my job as well compared to Discord at hers. Twilight Sparkle: You’re right, I guess I could go see how they’re doing at Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, the trio saw the news and figured out what do with it. Xavier: Oh great, now Twilight’s involved with this! What are we gonna do now, Genius? Travis: Relax, Xavier. Just let her get the back, I have a plan to get the baby and she’s be in great hands soon. Jack: I hope you mean not hurting her! Suddenly, the trio knew Launchpad’s crash landing plane too late as it landed on them. Travis: (groans) Where did that come from?! Twilight Sparkle: (as the plane doors opens) Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad, what’re you two doing here? Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Twi. Mr. McDee and I thought we’d pay you a visit. Scrooge McDuck: So, Twilight Lass, how’re things at the School of Friendship? Twilight Sparkle: I’ve put Sunset in charge of my spot for the time being, Mr. McDuck. I just thought I’d come by at Bikini Bottom to see how SpongeBob’s doing with Flurry Heart. Launchpad McQuack: Wait a sec, you mean SpongeBud’s babysitting your baby niece you told us about? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you could say that, Launchpad. Scrooge McDuck: Well, Twilight, you’re in luck. Gyro and Herman have just finished a plutonium battery that’ll take us to all kinds of one dimension to another. Launchpad McQuack: Sounds like a good call, Mr. McDee. (to Twilight) Would you like a ride, Twi? Twilight Sparkle: I suppose a plane right won’t hurt. Scrooge McDuck: Then you might as well get used to his crash landing, he always crash land all the time. So, the plane took off as it zapped out of sight through the portal to another dimension. As for the trio, they got back together. Xavier: Man, his plane skills are terrible… Travis: Oh well, since they’re all gone, we’ll then have to keep working on a new plan in time. Back at the Krusty Krab, Flurry Heart was feeling scared with too many people seeing her. Flurry Heart: (fusses with too many people) Suddenly, all the customers notice the stench as Flurry notices her dirty diaper. Mr. Krabs: What in blazes is going on around he...... (noticed the stench) Whoa! (covers his nose) Jumpin' jellyfish, Flurry Heart! Mind your manners! SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, Flurry is getting too scared by all the people here! Mr. Krabs: I’ll say, she just soiled her diaper! (as SpongeBob notices her stinky diaper) Just take her to restroom and get it changed! The stench is scaring away me customers! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Just as SpongeBob took her to the restroom, he brought out the changing pad and pillow on the changing table. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Flurry! Hold still! (changing her) And, oh, boy! Outside the restroom, there was a huge crash landing busting through his roof by the plane. Mr. Krabs: What in mother of Neptune’s name is going on?! Launchpad McQuack: (as he, Scrooge, and Twilight came out) My bad, Mr. K! I’d just thought I’d demonstrate my crash landing skills to Twi here. Twilight Sparkle: Are SpongeBob and Flurry okay, Mr. Krabs? I just wanted to make sure. Mr. Krabs: Aye, Lass, everything’s all good. SpongeBob had to change Flurry’s diaper after the stench scared away me customers, and then you three came crash landing on me roof! Scrooge McDuck: Me apologies for that, Eugene. (finish writing his checkbook) Here’s the check to cover the damage of your roof. Mr. Krabs: (writes his check) And here’s the check of the rent I owe ya, Scrooge. Now, we’re even. As soon as SpongeBob brought Flurry out of the restroom with a clean diaper, he was relieved to finished. SpongeBob SquarePants: Phew! Glad that’s over with, huh, Flurry? Sorry about that whole stinky diaper smell Mr. Krabs, but I fully changed Flurry, so what do you want me to do... Twilight Sparkle: (clears her throat) SpongeBob SquarePants: (notice Twilight, Scrooge, and Launchpad) Twilight, Mr. McDuck, Launchpad, What’re you three doing here? Scrooge McDuck: We’ve been looking for ya, SpongeBob. Twilight was a wee bit concern for you and Flurry Heart, Laddie. Twilight Sparkle: (looking half crossly) Is there something you want to tell me, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Twilight. I was doing fine with Flurry before, until I didn’t knew I had work today. So, I had to multitask here. So, Mr. Krabs thought he’d attract the customers with Flurry Heart while I cook the krabby patties for them. Mr. Krabs: Say no more, Lad. You did plenty of work today, (giving his check to him) Here’s your paycheck for all the hard work for brining Flurry and for the mistake I’ve caused. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Thanks, Mr. Krabs. Does this mean I’d get the rest of day off. Mr. Krabs: Aye, Me boy, you’ve earned it fair in square. (shouting out) Squidward! Get the patty machine ready on the double, we’ll need a lot for more customers soon! Squidward Tentacles: Aye Aye, Captain… Scrooge McDuck: I’ll tell ya what, SpongeBob Lad. Why don’t you come over to me mansion? It’s perfectly quiet here, and Twilight just put Sunset in charge of her job. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Mr. McDuck, that is if Twilight doesn’t mind. Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, SpongeBob, we both could use a break anyway. So, they took off on Launchpad’s plane and left for Duckburg. Meanwhile, the trio finally detects where SpongeBob was and make a move for it. Travis: Okay, the wait is finally over, Boys. I found where the baby is! Xavier: Finally, it’s about time! How are we gonna do this? With that questioned, he formed a portal with his magic and form a magical claw to grab a fake Flurry to demonstrate that. Travis: (chuckles) It works! Jack: Wow! I never seen you do that technique before! Soon, SpongeBob and Twilight spend their time with Flurry Heart in McDuck Manor. Scrooge McDuck: So, Twilight, what’d you and SpongeBob think of this place? Twilight Sparkle: It’s amazing, Mr. McDuck, you must really made a fortune that way. SpongeBob SquarePants: (holding Flurry Heart) Yeah, it reminds me of a mansion I once had. Outside of the manor, the tiro were just about to grab Flurry when they got hit by a car that sends them flying far away as Travis opened a portal that sends them back to their dimension. Scrooge McDuck: (hears the doorbell) Bless Me Bagpipes! That must be Donald, Daisy, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June coming for a visit! Just as soon as Scrooge opened the door, Huey, Dewey, and Louie came bursting through and going wild all over the manor playing with the toy guns and arrows. Donald Duck: Boys! Where are your manners, is this anyway to behalf!? Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Sorry, Uncle Donald. Daisy Duck: Honestly, Donald. Go easy on the boys, they’re just happy to spend their day with your Uncle Scrooge. Della Duck: Daisy’s right, they can’t help it when they’re like this. Donald Duck: Oh, you’re right, Della. (to his nephews) No hard feelings, Boys. Della Duck: We hope you don’t mind watching Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June, Uncle Scrooge, Donald and Daisy are going out on their date while I keep Mrs. Beakley company. Scrooge McDuck: Certainly not, Della, I won’t mind some extra company if you don’t. June: If you guys need us, we’ll be at our girl clubhouse next door to Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s. Bentina Beakley: I’m so glad you and your boys are paying a visit, Della. Scrooge McDuck: Why don’t you boys go outside and play with Bubba for a while. Huey: Okay, Uncle Scrooge! Dewey: Bye, Uncle Donald! Louie: Bye, Aunt Daisy! And so, they ran outside playing with Bubba while Donald and Daisy left on their date. Webby Vanderquack: Can I play with Flurry Heart, Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge McDuck: Certainly, Webby, it’s alright with me if it’s alright with Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Webby. Bentina Beakley: Now, do be careful with her, Webbigail. Webby Vanderquack: (carrying Flurry Heart) Don’t worry, Grammy, I will. (to Flurry Heart) Come on, Flurry, let’s have a tea party, you’ll be my guest of honor. With that, SpongeBob decided to speak to Twilight about earlier. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, can I talk to you for a minute? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, SpongeBob. Is something on your mind? SpongeBob SquarePants: Actually, Twilight, I’d just wanted to apologize about what happened back there. Sorry I disregard about my schedule at the Krusty Krab, I completely forgot by mistake when I have to keep an eye on Flurry Heart. And now, I’ve ended up doing two things all at once. I hope you’re not mad at me, I just got side tracked with other stuff. Twilight Sparkle: It’s okay, SpongeBob, you didn’t know. Besides, I’ve been through a lot of things like you once had. When I was foalsitting Flurry Heart, I forgot I had to attend my visit to the sick foals who’re recently catching the horsey hives. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, you did? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, and Sunset wanted to help foalsit Flurry when I couldn’t let her. It happens to both of us now, SpongeBob, we can’t always be too careful doing all at once. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Twilight, are we good? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we’re good. While they’re hanging around, a portal forms and a magic claw came in and missed Flurry as it caught a stuffed animal instead. Travis: Dang it! I missed! Jack: Try again! He tried again, he kept on trying to grab Flurry again and again until the trio gave up. Xavier: Oh for heaven's sake! You’re doing it all wrong! Let’s just give it a rest! Travis: (sigh) Fine. I suppose we can wait just a bit longer, they should be back soon. At the Castle of Friendship, SpongeBob was playing hide and seek with Flurry Heart just as soon as Shining Armor and Cadance got back from their walk. Shining Armor: We’re back, SpongeBob! Princess Cadance: How did everything go? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Cadance! Hi, Shining Armor! We were just playing hide and seek! Princess Cadance: Well, that sure sounds fun, I wonder where could our little filly be? (winked at her husband) Shining Armor: (winked at SpongeBob) I hope she isn’t lost or anything. SpongeBob SquarePants: I just had no idea where she’d be! (as Flurry slowly flew behind him) Gotcha! (grabbed her as they both giggled) Anyway, I had a good time taking care of her and she had fun too. Shining Armor: We noticed, SpongeBob. Twilight and Scrooge McDuck told us what happened back there. Princess Cadance: And we just couldn’t believe how wonderful you were with her, (as Flurry flew up to her gets held) we’re proud of you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gee, thanks. Anytime, Cadance! While they’re talking, the trio saw them and decided to give up. Travis: Nah, we’ve got into a lot trouble as we did, we’ll get them next time. Jack: Yeah, I guess kidnapping a baby isn’t a good idea. Xavier: Yeah, we’ll let them off the hook this time. Princess Cadance: SpongeBob, how would you like to foalsit Flurry Heart for part time with Sunburst as a reward? Shining Armor: Flurry sure always liked you all the time after all. Before SpongeBob could answer, Flurry gave SpongeBob a hug. SpongeBob SquarePants: It was great to take care of you for a while, Flurry. I really had fun taking care of you. I hope we can do this again some other time, what do you say? With that, Flurry agreed but glowed into a bright yellow aura that has the same of Power XD, so she grabbing him into the air like dead weight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! Flurry! Put me down! And she knows Power XD too?! But then, they all laughed happily for a fun time they all had. So, Flurry kept on flying with him for a ride so he enjoyed it as it goes along. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’ll never understand how you’re doing this, but you got me carried away! (laughed) The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225